Sleepless Love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: As Tigress watches her panda sleep the night away, she recollects the times she almost lost him and the times with him she will always hold dear.


Many years ago, in the lands of China. Came into existence two beautiful Cubs that were quite different in looks but we're quite the same on the inside. One of them was born a male Panda by the name of Lotus while the other was born of a female tiger named Tigress. Each bearing the look of innocence as well as a look of 'Awww' as their eyes and breaths began to take in this new world they were presented with as they were held in the arms of the ones they would never sadly be able to call 'mom' or 'dad' for many years to come. For the two cubs each experienced the horrors of what the world could bring, such as death, tears of pain, and a feeling of loneliness. As the tiger became an orphan when her parents dropped her at an orphanage for an unknown reason while the panda with the help of his mothers sacrifice was cast off to a little known place he would eventually call home. Or well to be more specific, what 'they' would call home, The Valley Of Peace. Even with this new home though, Tigress who would become the daughter of a great Kung fu master and master of Kung fu herself while Lotus who would instead be called Po who was adopted by a goose who loved noodles. They still found themselves somewhat alone, as they would eat meals alone, they couldn't play with anyone 'Cause of who they were and most of all. Both would lay in their beds at night, starring up at the ceiling wandering if the day would come that they would find the 'one' they could share everything with.

Well, as it so happens. They indeed did. Too be more precise, they found that in each other. How did they? Well to make a long story short, certain events happened that lead to their meeting and from there it was battles and scars that brought this panda of love and care to the tiger of hardness and toughness together. Which is why they cherish each other so much, for unlike when they were growing up, they now had this 'someone' they could share everything with. For now they have someone to share a meal with and talk about their day with. They now have someone who they can play or train with. That they no longer have to lay in bed alone wandering if tomorrow will be the day their heart will be filled cause now every night they fall asleep in the arms of the one who has filled their heart. Speaking of which, it seems such a night is occurring right now. As Tigress who is wearing a silk white gown and is laying on her bed starring up at the full moon that her opened window allowed her to see. Was holding her panda Po who seemed to be wearing just some stitched shorts and was sound asleep next to her. As she listened too the small breaths the panda made as well as seeing his girth raise up and down slowly, she turned her attention from the pale moon and too her lover.

"He's so tired, but doing five eating noodle competitions in a row can do that to a person I suppose." She smiled, placing her left paw on his right cheek. Caressing it gently.

"Still though, I may need too talk to him about his eating habits. For I almost lost him three or four times already, I don't want another scare like that." Tigress stated softly, her smile now beginning to disappear as the memories of the battles both he and her faced together came back.

 **Four years ago On a path outside of the valley**

 _"What was that?" A goose villager asked, seeing a huge cloud of dust off in the valley which gained the attention of Tigress and her four comrades._

 _"Is it Shifu and Tai Lung?" A green snake asked whose name was Viper, as she along with a orange primate named Monkey, an green insect named Mantis, and blue and white avian named Crane were the Tigers comrades and together were called the furious five. Protectors of the valley of peace._

 _"No it can't be, Shifu wouldn't be battling him in the streets of valley." Monkey commented seriously. It was then Tigress began to run thoughts through her head on who it could be. She and the others were all there, all except Shifu and..._

 _"Po!" Tigress said a little loud, making the others eyes widen a little. For they knew the panda had just started training in the arts of Kung fu and had just become the Dragon warrior. How could he defeat Tai lung who was the adoptive son of Shifu and Master of Kung fu himself?_

 _"We have to go help him, or he's going to get killed!" Crane commented to his comrades who shook their heads in agreement. It was then they began to make their way back to the valley along with the villagers who felt like they could help too._

 _"Hold on panda, were are coming." Tigress thought, only to see that once they arrived the battle was already over and the victor was none other than Po. Something that shocked her deeply but also made her respect him in a way he never thought he could. He did though, and she gave him her own respect bowing to him and calling him 'Master'._

 _ **Three years ago in the city of Gongman**_

 _"Watch out Po!" A worried Tigress shouted as she pushed Po out of the way of a cannon that was armed by a white peacock named Shen. Who was responsible for the death of Pos mother along with his separation from his father and village. Once the cannon was lit, it shot out its fiery death and hurled itself towards her and the others. Once it made contact, it sent her hurdling in the air, her clothes burnt from the flames._

 _"P-Po." She rasped out as her eyes surveyed the harbor she began to hurdle down into. As she saw her friends and Master clinging onto driftwood before she made a hard splash into the water. Once she did, she began to sink but found enough strength to swim to the surface where she herself clinger onto a piece of wood. And as she floated there soaked and drained of energy, with her head down feeling like she had failed. Her ears began to pick up the sounds of someone swimming towards her along with the words 'Tigress' echoing into her ears._

 _"Is that?" She thought, before lifting her head up too see Po himself. When he grabbed her paw with his, she couldn't help but show a small smile. Thankful he was safe but before she could say anything to him he pushed her away and began to swim away. Making her extend her paw out too him, as if she was saying 'Don't go.' For she knew full well what he was about to do for her and the others. As she saw though, it was from his devotion and love of her and others that allowed him too achieve peace in himself and thus defeat a threat that seemed would be their end. Something that made Tigress see just how strong a person Po is and even made something spark in her heart. A spark that wouldn't be fully exposed until the very next fight of their lives._

 **Two years ago In the secret panda village**

 _"Good bye everyone." Tigress heard Po say sadly, as he wrapped himself around an Ox named Kai. A spirit warrior who could only be defeated by one way, brining him back to the spiritual world._

 _"No Po!" Tigress shouted but as she did, Po performed the Wuxi finger hold on himself and was gone in a blinding yellow light. Only leaving behind a symbol of the yin and yang. A symbol that began to grow both dark and cold, showing her and the others that the panda was losing his fight against Kai._

 _"No!" Tigress thought, trying to figure out someway she could help him. It was then she saw Pos biological father Shan slowly cup his paws together and concentrate chi. When he did, she and the others followed in suit, extending their paws out to the symbol as each one said what Po meant to them and when it came to Tigress she softly said..._

 _"A friend." Knowing her heart though she wanted too say something more. It was from this gathered chi though of hers and everyone's Po had succeeded in defeating this immortal threat. And once he returned to the world of the living, Tigress rushed too him and hugged him along with so many others. Unlike the others though she had a thought run through her head._

 _"This battle, finally made me realize Po. That I care for you more than just a comrade. That I'm truly...in love with you."_

 **Back to present**

"It's funny in a way," Tigress whispered, a small amount of water beginning to exit the corner of her left eye.

"At first I hated you, so much I just wanted you gone. That I didn't care where you went or what would happen to you." She then raised her right arm and placed her right paw on the pandas belly. Moving ever so slowly as not to disturb him as she placed her head right against his.

"I was wrong in thinking that Po, for now I care so much about what happens too you. I mean, I get carried away when you even get a little scratch." She stated, chuckling softly with a rub of his tummy.

"It can't be helped though I guess, for a tiger protects what she loves and I love you Po. More than you'll ever know." Tigress told him, letting her tongue slide up his left cheek which made the panda smile in his sleep. After doing this gesture, she closed her eyes and buried her head in his neck.

"I also want to thank you Po. Thanks for all the precious memories and I can't wait for more of them in the future. I truly can't wait." With that, the tiger began to slumber. Her mind letting those precious times fill her dreams. Times like...

 _The times when they played checkers._

 _"King me Ti."_

 _"Oh just you wait Po, you're about too do the same for me."_

 _The times when they would have eating competitions._

 _"I got you Po, I've already eaten five bowls of noodles out of ten."_

 _"Maybe, but I'm about too catch up to you Ti."_

 _The times when they played pranks on another._

 _"Ha ha ha, how did those toe dumplings taste Hun?"_

 _"Oh you think that's funny Ti!? I'm going to get you back here soon!"_

 _The times when they talked with one another._

 _"It's ok Po, don't pay mind to what others say. I love you just the way you are."_

 _"You do?"_

 _"Of course, I wouldn't have you any other way dumpling."_

 _"Thanks kitten."_

 _The times when they showed another their love._

 _"Are you sure about this Ti?"_

 _"I am Po, I trust you completely."_

 _"Ok, I promise I'll be gentle."_

 _And all the times they said 'I love you' too another._

 _"I love you Po."_

 _"I love you Tigress."_

 _"Just know my love, I'll always keep you safe."_

 _"So will I my panda, even if I have to sacrifice myself for you."_

 _"My commitment for you will never be lost Ti."_

 _"Nor will mine Po, for you are my...world."_

It's those times are the ones she would always hold near and dear to her heart and will always hope such times will always continue. As we all do, for if they do we will be kept in the light and never have to be in the darkness again. Just she and Po was before their sparks in their hearts became a full...flame of love.

 **hope you guys liked it, sorry if it was rushed or sucked.**


End file.
